Ni novios ni amantes, amigos con derecho
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Tras la derrota del equipo Wild Fang, Nilo se desespera por el fin de su relación con Kyoya y tras la revelación de los sentimientos de éste por Ginga, la tristeza del joven va en aumento. Sin embargo, podrá hacer algo para salvar ese amor que siente o tendrá que resignarse a ser un simple juguete de Tategami? One-shot, yaoi, lemon, pareja principal: KxN; secundarias: KxG; GxM; MxN


**Disclaimer:** Beyblade Matal Masters no es mío, pertenece a Takafumi Adachi

**Aclaraciones:** La historia se sitúa después de la batalla entre GanGanGalaxy y Wild Fang, donde ya sabemos el resultado. Esto es una suposición de que WF haya sido eliminado del campeonato después de esa derrota. La verdad, para ser sincera, no sé si aparecen después de esa batalla, si quieren aclárenme la duda.

– – –

**Ni novios ni amantes, amigos con derecho.**

La batalla había sido intensa, todos estaban más que cansados, pero los perdedores parecía que se habían llevado la peor parte de todo. Y es que en esa batalla los mayores rivales se habían enfrentado, el bey-estadio quedó destruido y lamentablemente sólo pudo haber un ganador. Los suspiros de resignación de dos de los integrantes de Wild Fang, el equipo de Africa, que obtuvo su primera derrota y la que los dejó fuera del campeonato mundial, inundaban la habitación. Benkei y Damure se consolaban pensando que habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron, ellos no se sentían tan mal por la derrota, al contrario de los otros dos miembros de su equipo.

Para Kyoya haber perdido significaba algo muy molesto e irritante, pero en el fondo había otro problema que lo inquietaba y que no podía saciar. Se consolaba con una botella de sake, que casi nunca tocaba y menos bebía, pero en este caso tenía una angustia tal que le hacía sentir la necesidad de beberla y saborearla hasta ya no entender dónde estaba o qué había pasado. Apoyado en una pared se encontraba el otro integrante, Nilo. Él quería ganar porque necesitaba el dinero del premio, ahora que estaba fuera del campeonato se sentía completamente devastado. Mas lo que más le carcomía por dentro era la sensación de culpa, sentía que había sido su cumpa. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Masamune y hubiera logrado trabajar en equipo con Kyoya, quizá habrían ganado. Sin embargo se había dejado llevar por la rivalidad con el norteamericano y habían terminado perdiendo.

—Deberíamos ir a la sede de la WBBA para que nos informen cuándo regresaremos a Africa —dijo Damure, titubeando con cada palabra.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los cuatro chicos. Si bien sabían que todo había terminado, Nilo no quería resignarse aún a perder lo poco que había ganado con el torneo.

— ¿Por qué no van tu y Benkei? —sugirió el egipcio con una sonrisa fingida, pero que nadie criticó.

—No es mala idea… ¿tu qué dices Kyo…? —comenzó a decir el más corpulento de los cuatro pero se interrumpió al ver como su amigo se ponía de pie, con la botella en la mano y se encaminaba a su habitación. Tal vez ya había comenzado a sentirse mareado, Benkei nunca había visto a Kyoya borracho, pero considerando su carácter de por sí violento, no querría estar cerca de él cuando el alcohol hiciera efecto, por ello no lo detuvo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

—Vayan… yo me quedo con él —volvió a hablar Nilo con esa sonrisa fingida que lograba convencer a los muchachos, que finalmente se marcharon.

Una vez se hubo librado de los dos miembros del equipo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro largo y profundo, mientras una lágrima amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla. No, no iba a llorar, y menos por una derrota, ya había tenido otras en su vida. Pero no quería regresar a su casa en Egipto, a la calle, a intentar sobrevivir entre la basura de personas adineradas que veían a él y su hermanita como sus sirvientes. No quería volver con su amo, que denigraba a su madre, que humillaba a su hermanita y le hacía la vida miserable. No quería regresar y ver la cara de su padre, que gozaba de una vida medianamente fácil con su "esposa" y lo miraba como su hijo bastardo. Si tan sólo hubiera logrado obtener el dinero y comprar su libertad, nada de eso estaría pasando por su mente. También podría pasar el resto de su vida con… Kyoya Tategami.

Otro suspiro salió de su garganta. Debería alejarse de Kyoya, dejar de sentir su piel, sus labios, de escuchar su voz, de tocarlo, de besarlo cada noche que pasan juntos. No quería separarse de él, había encontrado en ese muchacho a un ser muy extraño y peculiar, por no decir a un animal indomable y digno de temer. A pesar del dolor físico al que se sometía al entrar en el cuarto que compartía con él y dormir en su cama, en la cama de Rey de las Bestias, se desahogaba con el japonés y le encantaba eso. Pero un miserable recuerdo le hizo estremecer.

_La noche anterior a la batalla entre el equipo japonés, GanGanGalaxy, y el equipo africano, Wild Fang, los más fuertes de ambos grupos se encontraron en uno de los pasillos. Ginga Hagane y Kyoya Tategami se encontraron de frente en medio de la oscuridad del largo pasillo de la WBBA, a su lado la puerta que daba a un dormitorio vacío. No obstante sus pasos estaban siendo seguidos por otros dos chicos, quienes inquietos no pudieron tolerar la curiosidad y tuvieron que seguir a los muchachos._

_Con los ojos abiertos como platos, tanto Nilo como Masamune desde extremos opuestos, vieron como sus compañeros de equipo se acercaban el uno al otro y se fundían en un beso que desbordaba pasión. Sus bocas danzaban y se movían como si quisieran devorar al otro, mientras sus manos viajaban por sus cuerpos palpándolos sobre la ropa con desesperación. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos hubo una suerte de conexión, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Las miradas duraron hasta que las manos ansiosas de Tategami viajaron por la cintura de Ginga, llegando a su cadera y bajando hasta su trasero. Apretó fuertemente ambas nalgas con ambas manos, sacando un sonrojo y una reprimenda por parte de Hagane._

— _¡Kyoya! —le gritó y golpeó levemente las manos de éste, haciendo que las quitara. —No hagas eso… estamos en un pasillo público._

—_Como si alguien fuera pasar a la medianoche, por el pasillo que está frente a un cuarto sin nadie —contestó el otro con una sonrisa lujuriosa y llena de deseo._

—_Sí… pero… —un suspiro le interrumpió de improvisto. Kyoya no aguantó más las ganas y chupó levemente el cuello de su "oponente", dejándole una gran marca rosada. Después le mordió suavemente y lamió, degustando lo que no había podido degustar en meses. Logrando que el muchacho se estremeciera y diera más suspiros y leves gemiditos apenas audibles para él. —Bien… ya basta… en serio…_

—_Sólo entra, ¿si? —le interrumpió cortantemente mientras abría la puerta y prácticamente empujaba a Ginga dentro._

—_Bueno… No seas bruto… —siguió diciendo el chico al tiempo que ingresaba en la habitación ajena. El de verdes cabellos entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta._

_Los ojos atónitos de Nilo no lo pudieron creer. El chico con el que había compartido tantas noches se olvidaba de él en cuanto aparecían Ginga Hagane. Horriblemente lo sabía, nunca se lo había dicho directamente, pero él sabía que para Kyoya sólo existía ese tal Ginga, pero nunca se imaginó que ese pelirrojo fuera el verdadero objeto de los sueños de quien creía su novio. No podía creer que algo así le doliera tanto, simplemente era algo horrible._

_Sin darse cuenta caminó hasta la puerta donde él había dormido hacía tan sólo dos días, donde él y Kyoya habían hecho el amor, esa fue la primera vez que fueron a la WBBA por pedido de Nilo que quería conocerla. Ahora él estaba afuera y el muchacho había sido muy claro. "Vendré mañana para entrenar, ni siquiera me busques, ¿te queda claro?. Ve con Damure y Benkei si quieres, pero si me llego a enterar que me seguirte, no sabes de lo que soy capaz", esas habían sido las palabras de Tategami, tan frías y distantes como él jamás se imaginó. Todo era tan duro. Y sería peor._

_Segundos después un gemido de placer se escuchó con la voz de Ginga. Jadeos y gemidos, era lo único salía de esa maldita puerta. Todo era placer, palabras lindas, palabras que él jamás le había dicho. Esos gemidos no mostraban dolor alguno, no parecía que Hagane estuviera teniendo sexo con Tategami, no parecía la bestia con la que él dormía a veces. Parecía un amante que ama a su pareja, parecía eso y de sólo pensarlo le dolía más y más._

—_No tiene caso que estés ahí parado —le dijo una voz, aunque conocida, que no esperaba._

—_Kadoya —comentó en cuando se volteó y vio parado, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa, al joven americano._

—_Supongo que tú eres Nilo, o debo decir la "parejita" de Kyoya —comentó risueño, pero al notar que el otro chico no reía se quedó en silencio un segundo y agregó. —Veo que me conoces, soy Masamune Kadoya, el blader número uno y la "parejita" de Ginga —se presentó y volvió a sonreír con naturalidad. Masamune no estaba perturbado, para nada._

—_No veo que tiene de divertido esto —habló Nilo cabizbajo. —Ellos ni siquiera se acuerdan de nosotros ahora, sólo fuimos sus juguetes para pasar el rato. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?_

_Por un momento el muchacho americano se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender a qué se refería el chico que tenía parado frente a él. Recién después de pensarlo mejor emitió un "ah" y volvió a sonreír._

—_Yo no soy novio de Ginga, sólo "jugamos", no es tampoco que sienta algo por él, para mí es un amigo… un amigo con derecho a roce —le explicó mientras se acercaba a Nilo y colocaba una mano en su hombro. —Supongo que Kyoya debió pensar que es lo mismo con ustedes… Nosotros jamás encajaremos en sus mundos, somos de países diferentes y tenemos nuestra vida hecha, no queremos sentir algo el uno por el otro._

—_Ya veo —dijo finalmente Nilo con una media sonrisa. En realidad, la fingió muy bien, sonrió sólo para no sentirse humillado y motivo de burla por parte de Masamune, porque él sí sentía algo por el japonés, pero parece que éste no._

— _¿Tienes dónde dormir? —preguntó con una sonrisa volviendo a alejarse. _

_Nilo negó con la cabeza y con un gemido que salió de la habitación, los dos se pusieron completamente rojos. Realmente no era el mejor lugar para hablar y no querían escuchar eso ya sea por un motivo o por otro. Finalmente al chico africano lo consumió el enojo y la rabia, no era justo que Kyoya se divirtiera y él se quedara a lamentarse._

— _¿Si ellos "juegan" juntos porqué nosotros no podemos? —salió de los labios de Nilo._

— _¡Así se habla! —respondió Masamune con una extraña emoción que se filtraba por su mirada. — Y viendo que Ginga no regresará hoy… ¿Duermes conmigo?_

— _¿Por qué no? —respondió Nilo tomándole la mano y dejándose conducir hasta la habitación donde descubriría lo que es el placer sin dolor, sin sometimiento, con libertad y donde una sonrisa le despertó a la mañana siguiente para que se acomodara rápido porque la batalla sería esa misma tarde._

Caminó a paso lento hacia la habitación que le correspondía a él y Tategami. La WBBA les había asignado un departamento para cuatro personas, como hacían con todos los equipos de beyblade, por lo que contaban con una sala-comedor, un baño y dos cuartos para dos. Con un suspiro profundo golpeó la puerta y llamó a quien estaba dentro, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Por eso mismo, abrió de todos modos y entró dando un paso tímido hacia el interior.

— ¿Kyoya? —volvió a llamarle.

El joven ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. El japonés estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba la botella vacía de sake que tenía en el suelo, entre sus pies. En cuento Nilo entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el chico pateó la botella, haciendo que rodara y se fuera bajo la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo fríamente.

—Fue mi culpa el haber perdido… discúlpame —respondió bajando la cabeza.

—Ya lo hablamos y no fue culpa tuya —dijo con firmeza y poniéndose de pie. Dio un paso hacia donde estaba Nilo y le miró fijo, pero éste no levantó la cabeza —. Dime realmente… ¿qué quieres?

—Bueno… yo… —dijo titubeando, el otro joven era más alto que él y se sentía intimidado, como un gato asustado de un león.

—Mírame —casi ordenó Kyoya. Nilo le obedeció sin siquiera chistar.

—Me iré mañana a Egipto, de regreso… y yo quería que… tu y yo…

— ¿Tuviéramos sexo? —le completó a lo que le chico asintió. —Sabes que sí, no debes preguntar —dijo con una leve sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos y se acercó al chico.

—Es que quería saber… si podía ir yo arriba esta vez —le dijo sin entonación de pregunta, pero dando a entender que era eso lo que quería preguntar desde un principio. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero se desvaneció al ver la cara de hastío del otro. Ante esa negativa indirecta, Nilo se sintió aún más nervioso y asustado todavía. —O ¿podrías hacer… que no duela tanto? Como… —quiso empezar a hablar, pero no se atrevió y bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

No sabía qué hacer, Kyoya le había mirada como si quisiera devorarlo vivo, le había dado algo de miedo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya había hablado, ahora sólo debía de tener confianza en que no se enojaría. Y ese mínimo deseo se le hizo casi real cuando sintió como una mano le acariciaba la mejilla, haciendo que elevara la cabeza y mirara los ojos del muchacho.

— ¿Cómo a Ginga Hagane? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y bajaba por su cuello.

—Ajá… —contestó débilmente.

—O sea que me seguiste —comentó el mayor cambiando ese gesto dulce que había adquirido por uno duro y distante, como el que siempre mantenía. De inmediato Nilo tembló ante el toque que mantenía el muchacho en su cintura e intentó zafarse, logrando que él le apretara más.

— ¿Me espías? —le preguntó Kyoya acercando su cara la de Nilo y apoyando su frente en la de éste, haciendo que le viera directamente a los ojos.

Los ojitos del africano se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la ira reflejada en la mirada de Tategami. Cerró fuerte los ojos, con tal de no ver eso en los ojos de quien más amaba en el mundo. Pero no pudo evitar emitir un grito en cuando sintió cómo su cabello era jalado hacia atrás con un solo tirón.

—Contesta —volvió a ordenar.

—No, Kyoya, no te espío —respondió sin abrir los ojos y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

— ¡No! —le gritó muy cerca de la cara, el olor a alcohol que manó de su aliento casi descompone el estómago del chico, que no acostumbraba beber siquiera. Acompañado del grito vino un fuerte jalón de su remera y un fuerte empujó contra la pared. Ambas acciones sacaron más gritos por parte del egipcio. — ¡No me mientas, Nilo! ¡Sé que estabas allí y escuchaste todo!

Su espalda chocó fuerte contra la pared y su cabeza rebotó en ésta, haciendo que de sus ojos, ya abiertos, saltaran algunas lágrimas que desde hacía tiempo querían salir y no podían. Miró con terror a ese joven que le aprisionaba fuerte por los hombros, manteniéndolo allí, quieto, a su merced, sin posibilidad de elegir. En el fondo nada había cambiado, él seguía teniendo un amo a quien obedecer.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te trate como a Ginga? ¿Qué te diga que eres hermoso… irresistible… mi pelirrojo? —siguió hablándole, al tiempo que mordía los labios del más pequeño en cada pausa que hacía.

—Sólo una vez… quería que no doliera… que fueras amable conmigo —le contestó ya sollozando, sin poder contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cual manantial. —Que me trataras como a Ginga…

—No mereces ni la mitad de lo que le doy a él —le dijo casi gritando y desgarrando de un solo tirón la remera verde que llevaba, sacando un grito y más lágrimas de Nilo. — ¿Sabes por qué? —dijo con viva malicia, mientras recorría el pecho semi-desnudo del indefenso chico. —Porque mientras él acapara la atención donde quiera que va, tú no eres más que una perra pelirroja, ¿me entendiste, perra pelirroja? —le recalcó a lo que el otro asintió.

Sin previo aviso, Kyoya volteó a Nilo, haciendo que su mejilla ya mojada por tantas lágrimas, chocara de forma brusca contra la pared. Otro grito salió de los labios del más pequeño, se sintió acorralado, más que antes, de inmediato intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero una rodilla ubicada entre ellas se lo impidió. Tembló de miedo, sabía de lo que era capaz ese chico y temía por ello, pero lo amaba y si esa iba a ser su última vez con él, más le valía que doliera a que no existiera.

De un tirón, Kyoya bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior del africano. Con sus manos estrujó las nalgas de éste, como una suerte de versión brusca de lo que había hecho con el dueño de Pegasus la noche anterior. Las mejillas, ya más que rojas, de Nilo parecieron estallar ante el contacto rudo de las mano del japonés, si bien le excitaba no le gustaba para nada. Menos aún cuando dejó de sentir una mano en su trasero y la sintió en su entrepierna. Quiso cerrar las piernas con desesperación, pero no pudo, ya era muy tarde.

—Tu no eres como Ginga —le dijo al oído. Esas palabras fueron como dagas a su corazoncito ya destrozado.

La mano de Kyoya recorrió de forma grosera y tosca el miembro semi-erecto del menor, que daba leves gemidos al contacto. Muchos de ellos eran de dolor por lo fuerte que apretaba y jalaba sin un poco de consideración. Masturbó y torturó el miembro del chico mientras la otra mano aún apretaba y pellizcaba su nalga y sus piernas.

—Tu cabello es teñido, el de él es natural; tus ojos son opacos y sin brillos, ¿nunca viste una estrella?, así son los de Ginga; eres bajito, pequeño y muy flaco, lo contrario a él —esas palabras eran susurradas a su oído con el veneno más letal que alguna vez hubieran usado en él. Pero no terminó allí: —su cuerpo es tan deseable, el tuyo es común, no hace falta recorrerlo para saber que tienes un trasero pequeño —tras eso pellizcó fuertemente su nalga; —tetillas chiquitas y tan sensibles que se endurecen con el roce de una mosca —le mordió le cuello fuertemente; —y un miembro chiquito, acorde a tu cuerpo —con esas últimas palabras apretó fuerte la punta de dicha parte, sacando un grito profundo y doloroso, y desatando un llanto que no pararía durante todo ese tiempo.

Durante dos segundos no sintió las manos del muchacho en su cuerpo, mas estaba consciente de que un golpe llegaría si intentaba moverse, por eso se quedó muy quieto. Escuchó con terror el sonido del cierre y de la ropa al ser bajada, quizá con todo ese trato el miembro del japonés estaría más que despierto y eso sintió cuando apoyó su entrepierna en la parte baja de su trasero.

—Kyoya… no… por favor, no —le suplicó en cuento sintió que las manos de éste tomaban su cadera y hacían que sus nalgas se frotaran contra su miembro erecto.

—Suplica todo lo que quieras —le dijo antes de penetrarlo fuertemente, haciendo que Nilo gritara y llorara más que antes.

Lo embistió de inmediato, buscando satisfacer sus necesidades, buscando conformarse a sí mismo. Kyoya jadeaba fuerte y ronco, como una fiera que atacaba a su presa, Nilo sólo lloraba y gemía, dolorido por ser penetrado sin preparación alguna y de esa manera tan brusca. Las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza sólo hacían más doloroso ese momento. Para el japonés era un juguete, no era nada, sólo algo con que se conformaba sólo porque era fuerte en el beyblade. Ahora que ya no estaban en el campeonato, lo podía partir en dos si quería.

—Basta Kyoya… me duele… de verdad… Basta… —suplicaba entre lágrimas. Sintió el miembro del muchacho tensarse dentro suyo, un dolor casi preliminar se apoderó de él y un temblor le acompañó al gemido sonoro que salió de la boca de Tategami. — ¡Por favor, basta! —gritó al sentir el semen del joven derramarse en su cuerpo, adentrándose en sus heridas abiertas recientemente, mezclándose con la sangre que manaba de ellas y destrozando sus sentimientos con cada leve embestida.

Recién después de que su mente fue despejada de esa necesidad fisiológica, la mente de Kyoya, nublada por el alcohol, se aclaró. Se vio a sí mismo, semi-desnudo, acorralando a Nilo, que lloraba casi a gritos, contra la pared y con su pene dentro de la cavidad del joven. No lo pudo creer y la culpa le hizo salir con la misma brusquedad con que había entrado, arrancando un grito de pelirrojo.

Tembló, no era cierto, pero sí. Él, Kyoya Tategami, había violado a ese chico que tenía por compañero de cuarto, a quien veía con confusión, a quien más quería en todo ese mundo. Suficiente culpable se sentía con haberlo traicionado al acostarse con Hagane, pero gracias a eso había descubierto que quería lo mejor para Nilo, y lo mejor no era él.

En cuanto el miembro de Kyoya salió de su interior, las piernas del pelirrojo se aflojaron y le hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. Lloraba, lloraba por sentirse indigno de ser la pareja que le japonés deseaba, lloraba por el dolor y porque ya no lo vería más. No podía dejar de sollozar, sus gemidos y suspiros, provocados por el llanto, se hacían notorios en medio del silencio. Sólo la respiración agitada del otro blader se oía.

De inmediato, el dueño de Lyon se acomodó la ropa, no podía resistir estar ahí, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, la culpa era más fuerte que su mente y/o cuerpo. En el fondo quería acercarse a Nilo, abrazarlo, disculparse, pero también era consciente de que si hacía eso ya no podría separarse de él y realmente pensaba que su lugar no era en Japón, sino en Egipto, donde su familia lo esperaba. No iba a interponerse en la vida del joven, no quería ser el ancla que lo alejara de su verdadero lugar, donde realmente debería estar.

Los pasos del rey de las bestias llegaron hasta los oídos del lastimado chico que sólo podía apoyarse con una mano en la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, por más que le hubiera lastimado, por más que hubiera sido violento y hasta malo con él, no quería que se fuera. Tenía el extraño deseo de que le amara, no quería otra cosa.

—No te vayas… por favor, Kyoya —dijo con un hilo de vos mientras se ponía de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la pared. Sus piernas temblaban con fuerza, parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

El japonés se quedó quieto, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se volteó y le miró de arriba abajo, por sus piernas se escurría un líquido que tenía un tinte rojizo, definitivamente eso no era sólo semen. Mas elevó la vista y contempló su cara, completamente sonrojada, mojada de tanto llanto, los ojos rojos y acuosos, de seguro iba a llorar de nuevo, pero no le importó. Iba a hacer lo mejor para Nilo, así lo tuviera que dejar llorando en el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Egipto. Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a él.

—Prometo no gritar ni exigirte nada… Por favor… —siguió diciéndole con un hilito de voz, la garganta le ardía y dolía por tantos gritos que había dado.

—No Nilo, no quiero lastimarte —le respondió mientras pasaba su mano por su cuerpo, obviando su miembro, hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón y bóxer, para así poder subirle la ropa. Luego de eso se agachó un poco y besó la frente del africano, fue un beso tierno, cargado del pedido de perdón por haberle lastimado. —Perdón… Lamento todas las cosas que te dije, realmente eres hermoso… —hizo una pausa y suspiró —, yo no soy quién para juzgarte… No tengo derecho a decirte todo lo que te dije ni a compararte de Ginga.

— ¿Tu amas a Ginga? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada triste y confundida de Kyoya.

—No lo sé… —respondió, haciendo que Nilo bajara la cabeza. Al ver eso, el dueño de Lyon llevó su mano al mentón del africano y le elevó el rostro, haciendo que le mirase. En el rostro de Kyoya se dibujaba una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera. —Pero estoy seguro de que quiero lo mejor para ti.

Nilo sonrió y abrazó al muchacho frente a él. A pesar del olor a alcohol que todavía estaba presente en su aliento, sintió que estaba siendo sincero y la felicidad lo inundó, aunque estaba casi seguro de lo que seguiría a esas palabras.

—Y lo mejor para ti, es regresar a África —sentenció mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo que más placer le había dado a lo largo de su viaje.

—Sabía que dirías algo así —contestó apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del mayor con una leve sonrisita por saber que se preocupaba por él. Mas prontamente se desvaneció, dando lugar si bien no a una expresión triste, tampoco era alegre; era más bien melancólica. —Que fea es la realidad.

—La vida es cruda y muchas veces cruel —comentó mientras apartaba el cuerpo de su compañero de su lado, para mirarle a los ojos. — Te espera un mejor futuro en Egipto, no conmigo.

—Lo sé —dijo bajando la cabeza, y luego elevándola para volver a mirarlo sonriente. — ¿Al menos puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—Claro… pero no pienso hacer el amor contigo y mucho menos toquetearte —contestó casi resignado, pero no molesto por la propuesta.

Nilo rió levemente y volvió a abrazar a Kyoya. Estaba feliz y no podía evitar que sus expresiones delataran que, pese a ya no ser virgen y a que se comportaba como un casi adulto comparándolo con Benkei, aún era un niño menor que el japonés.

Los dos se acostaron y durmieron casi abrazados, puesto que el mayor aún temía llegar a dañarlo. Sin embargo, para Nilo, compartir por primera vez una cama con Kyoya y que éste no aplastara su cara contra la almohada para penetrarlo más cómodamente le hacía el blader más feliz de todo Beicity. No quería gran cosa, ahora comprendía a lo que se refería Masamune con ser "amigos con derecho a roce", no era ser amantes, era quererse el uno al otro y protegerse, decirse la verdad y ser sinceros el uno con el otro, mas sin atarlo a que no pueda amar a alguien más. Por eso, aunque Kyoya y Ginga sean amantes, sean pareja, sean novios o lo que ellos digan que son, Nilo y Kyoya, así como Ginga y Masamune, serán "amigos con derecho".

– – –

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Beyblade Metal Masters, espero haberlo hecho medianamente bien porque me encanta la pareja de Kyoya y Nilo, pero pienso que es como la de Yuriy y Kai o la de Tyson y Daichi (aunque ésta última no me guste). Podría hacer una gran comparación entre las parejas yaoi de Beyblade original y Beyblade MM, pero eso mejor para otro one-shot. Les agradecería un comentario, aunque sea corto sobre esta historia extraña que se me ocurrió una noche de… mejor me no digo nada n.n'


End file.
